


Undisclosed Desires

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin has no doubts, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan has issues, The Force Ships It, Top Anakin Skywalker, Underage Sex, but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: "Master." The word from Anakin's mouth seemed to him more and more like a mockery and yet he only needed to hear it and feel the look out of his eyes on himself and Obi-Wan was lost.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undisclosed Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718454) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



Undisclosed Desires

I know you've suffered,  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied  
Soothing, I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me you can be sure

(Muse, Undisclosed Desires)

„Master.“

It only took this one word to shatter Obi-Wan's self-control when it was whispered into his ear in the dark of the night. Strong arms wrapped around him, a hard body pressed against him. It felt so good, but it was not right, contradicting everything he had been taught as a Jedi. Still, Obi-Wan succumbed to the spell time and time again. But when had he ever followed the rules when it came to his former padawan? 

"Anakin," he whispered back in a rough voice as warm lips pressed into his neck and a pleasant shiver ran through his body.

They had long since gone beyond the point where two Jedi should share quarters. At the latest by the time Anakin had been knighted, he should have moved into his own quarters. But the young man had made no attempt to leave their common rooms, so Obi-Wan had not said a word about it. Although he should have known better, he had enjoyed Anakin's proximity too much to want to end this state. He knew himself that he had tolerated the fact that there was more between them than there should be, much too long. It could not go on like this. It should not go on like this. No, it had to stop. But Obi-Wan just could not escape the feelings that pulled him closer and closer to Anakin.

XXXXXX

He could not even say when the bond between them had begun, only that it had grown stronger with each passing year. At first there had only been affection for this boy for whom he had taken over the responsibilities at the request of his dying master. Perhaps he had been too young to be responsible for him. Too immature to be up to the task, but he had done his best. He had always been there for Anakin when he needed him, as a father substitute, teacher, friend and after a while even more. It had seemed only natural to him when the boy had had his first wet dream at the beginning of puberty and was ashamed of this fact to explain the wonders of his body to him. That it was nothing bad, but something quite normal, even something wonderful, that happened to him. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he had let Anakin know, as he had always done and he had kept his word.

Anakin trusted him and he would never betray that trust. So he had shown him how to touch himself for pleasure. Although Obi-Wan had been unsure how Anakin would react to this intimacy, he had accepted the discovery of his sexuality as he did with everything new and exciting: curious and fearless. But from this day on, he wanted to dive deeper and deeper into the unknown, to cross borders, which Obi-Wan wanted to maintain at all costs.

"Be patient, my young Padawan," he had told him. "Your body is not yet ready."

But when had Anakin ever listened to what Obi-Wan had said?

"More," had been Anakin's only answer and Obi-Wan had not managed to resist this wish for long. There had been a hunger in Anakin, a desire, which could not be stopped now after Obi-Wan had unleashed it. It was crazy. He was the older, the more experienced one of them and yet Anakin took more and more control in their relationship from this point on. He might indeed have been very young, but he was not the type by nature to subordinate himself. Even to Obi-Wan he showed only very reluctantly the respect which was natural for other Padawans. Although he was born a slave, he had long outgrown that time. Today he belonged only to himsself and that was especially true in matters concerning his body.

"Master." The word from Anakin's mouth seemed to him more and more like a mockery and yet he only needed to hear it and feel the look out of his eyes on himself and Obi-Wan was lost.

Outside of their chambers they were still only master and padawan, but behind closed doors they had fallen further and further into the dark side of lust over the years. They had touched each other, had stroked the another and had brought one another to the climax and then, as Anakin became older, had taken possession of the last bastions of their bodies. It was a dangerous obsession, Obi-Wan knew that, and if ever came out, how deep their relationship really went, not only he would be excluded dishonorably from the order, but also Anakin. Which was why he tried again and again to stop the madness, but without success.

"It is wrong. We shouldn't do this," Obi-Wan said roughly one day, when Anakins hands were on him, once again hardly that they had entered their quarters. He was almost a man now, the body bigger and stronger than Obi-Wan was, nevertheless he was still his padawan and as such he was still responsible for him.

"How can it be wrong," Anakin replied, while he impatiently stripped off Obi-Wan's outer robe and kissed a way down his neck. "Don't you feel it? How the Force sings when we touch? I know you feel it too. That's why you want it. That's why you want me."

Obi-Wan already had the contradiction on his tongue, over his lips he didn't get it, however, because Anakin let his hand slide under the tunic in this moment and found the way into his trousers. Actually the thought slipped completely out of his mind for quite some time and only when they lay heavy breathing and sweaty next to each other, the guilt tortued him again. It was bad enough that they let themselves be dominated by their lower instincts, but what they were doing went far beyond sex. At least with Obi-Wan real feelings were involved and he was almost sure that Anakin felt the same way. Yes, he too could feel the Force burning like a beacon when they came close to each other, but Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it wasn't the Dark Side that lured them when they found fulfillment. But although the years passed and the young Padawan eventually became a Jedi Knight, he still couldn't resist the temptation.

XXXXXX

The feeling of Anakin's lips left a tingling in the Force and a warm, wet trace on his skin as he kissed from Obi-Wan's neck along his spine between his shoulder blades. His carnal hand stroked over the body of his former master. Felt the narrow nipples contract. Admired how the muscles on his stomach tightened under the caresses. Noticed how Obi-Wan's hips involuntarily jerked forward to direct him to where his lust was concentrated. The older man trembled when Anakins fingers reached the nest of curly hair and he finally closed them around the target of his desire. 

"Master," Anakin murmured again, whereby he pressed his mouth now against the bearded edge of his jaw and the warm breath connected with this word made sure that goosebumps wandered from Obi-Wan's feet to his neck. Unable to stop it he groaned into his pillow with arousal and the Force trembled in excited anticipation.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan replied breathlessly before his mouth was closed by the lips of his former Padawan. It was as if sparks danced between them, a first glimmer before the actual fire. Their kiss spoke of a hunger that consumed them, ate them up and would leave nothing left if they did not follow. So they did. The glow became stronger as Anakin pushed his fingers into Obi-Wan. He widened and massaged him and felt the Force begin to blaze.

"Master!" Anakin rumbled as he buried his hands in Obi-Wan's hips and sank into him. He felt the familiar tightness and heat and closeness that made him feel like coming home whenever he was burried inside Obi-Wan. The fire of the Force in his veins seemed to feel it too, for it burned as hot as it only did when he was with his former master. It was wonderful and breathtaking and it felt so right that Anakin would never believe that the Force didn't approve. Obi-Wan belonged to him. He was his destiny and this knowledge made him stronger than he could ever be without him. 

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan gasped as his body was set ablaze by the thrusts of his former padawan. Never in his life had he felt anything like he did in those moments. His whole existence was focused on the man behind him. The fire in his loins left no room for a single thought. His blood sang Anakin's name, and the Force burned so brightly that Obi-Wan believed he was burning to ashes. If what they did was wrong, why did it feel so good? It was a crescendo of lust like there could be no second. In moments like these Obi-Wan knew that he had fallen for Anakin with everything he was, and if it was a mistake to love him, then Obi-Wan committed it with joy. Because even if he would try, he could probably never stop it as long as he lived.

"Master," Anakin finally moaned against his shoulder when his climax crashed over him like a wave and caused an outburst of the Force that left him breathless.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan breathed barely perceptibly when he immediately followed his former Padawan and it was as if each of his cells was flooded by the Force. As if Anakin's essence, which flowed now into his body, was the purest form of the Force itself.

Exhausted Anakin leaned his forehead against Obi-Wan's neck. He still felt the pulsation of the Force through his body, only that it wasn't full of lust and arousal any longer, but calm and peaceful. In a tender gesture he pressed his lips into the sweaty hair of his former master before his hand searched for that of Obi-Wan. Warm and wet from the remains of his climax it lay in his lap as Anakin laced his fingers with his own. A long leg pushed itself between Obi-Wan's thighs, then Anakin moved his chest even closer to his back, so that they were completely tangled in each other, before his even breath showed that he had fallen asleep. 

Despite the conflicting feelings that rose in Obi-Wan's chest, as they did every time he succumbed to temptation, he too felt the peace that the act brought to his mind, and his body began to become dull and heavy until he too finally leaned into the younger one's embrace and surrendered to sleep. 

The Force vibrated contentedly in harmony with their hearts - and in the darkness of the night it was hard to tell whether it was the Light Side or the Dark Side.


End file.
